Truly Dauntless Ending
by 22tobias
Summary: The ending to Truly Dauntless by Llamsrock192. I just ended a great story it is not mine. Rated a strong T


**Hi everyone! One of my favorite stories on fanfiction, Truly Dauntless, the author couldn't think of ant more to write. So I got in touch with them and the story was transferred to me! I am going to pick of where they left off but before I do if you have not read truly dauntless I recommend it highly or else you will be completely lost the author of it is llamasrock192! Any way I will recap the last paragraph and then start! OK on to the story.**

_I start putting on shoes and then I hear a knock on the door so I go over and see there is a large hole by the door knob from Zeke last night. Then I see a head looking though the hole. Someone I expect to be factionless by the end of the day._

My heart stops cold.

Peter.

I panic. No no no! I cant go back. I cant let him get me. I quick run and hide in the bedroom and slam the door behind me. I huddle up in a corner and pray that he wont be able to get in.

I hear a door kick open and I scream. Thundering footsteps shake my whole body. Or is it just panic taking over? I huddle closer to the wall knowing it wont do anything.

The bedroom door swings open and Peter stands in front of me. I shake my head as he pulls out a gun.

"Come on Stiff." he says swinging the gun around. "Eric got some. Now it's my turn." He yanks me off the floor and drags me to the bed. I stare at him with fear in my eyes.

I try pulling away but he yanks me harder. I fall on the ground and he kicks me.

"Just let me do what I'm going to do and I'll be done." he says.

I try screaming but her slaps tape on my mouth.

I start crying. I struggle against him as he hits me in the head. Hard.

Everything goes black.

xxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxx

I wake up in a panic. I thrash around until my eyes meet somebody. I cower thinking it is Peter and when he puts his hand on me I scream.

"Get away from me Peter!"

He looks hurt.

"Tris it's me, Tobias."

I wipe tears from my eyes.

"To-tobias?"

He nods and strokes my cheek gently.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around the bright white room.

"The infirmary." Tobias replies.

"What happened?"

"I was watching the monitors that watch our apartment and I saw a man with a hoodie by our apartment. He looked like Zeke so I though nothing of it until he kicked down the door. I ran as fast as I could to our apartment and saw the door broken and a muffled scream. I ran into the bedroom and saw Peter starting to undress you. He- uh- already had your shirt off and was- uh never mind. I saw you were knocked out and Peter pointed a gun at me so with out a second though I grabbed my gun and shot him. He didn't die though. I was in his arm. He went unconscious and I," He blushes fericly. "Put your shirt back on and rushed you down here."

I nod even though I stopped listening after he said Peter was undressing me. He was going to rape me too! I start crying and Tobias's demurer changes. He tries soothing me.

"When was the trial?" I ask.

"Uh in thirty minutes." he says. "Nut you don't have to testify if you don't want."

"No I want to."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Postive."

"Ok be ready in ten minutes."

I nod as he leaves the room

xxxxxx page break xxxxxxxx

The trial begins exactly thirty minutes later.

"Tris, what exactly happened those three days and earlier today?" a lawyer asks me.

"Tobias and I were kidnapped and held hostage for three days. I was repeatedly beaten to the point where I lost consciousness and on the last day," I start crying and choke on my own words. "I was taken into the room and was... was raped by Eric. My friends soon found me before anymore was done."

"And earlier today?"

"I was alone in the apartment when I heard a knock on the door. I saw through a hole it was Peter, my second kiddnapper I ran and hid and he broke in and found me. He threatened to rape me to and I struggled he knocked me out cold and I woke up in the imfirmary later."

"And Tobias is what she saying true?"

Tobias agrees.

Peter and ERic try to cover themselves but they end up being found quilty not only that but they became factionless.

Later at night when I fell asleep next to Tobias. I slept without nightmares.

I finally felt safe.

**The end! Again this is not my original story it belongs to llamasrock192! I just put an end to a great story.**

22Tobias


End file.
